Digimon Story: ANew Moon
by Moonlight-Dusk65
Summary: The Digital World is a constant in the universe. Parallel Worlds, alternate timelines, servers; all diverse, yet still connected to each other as part of a multiverse. Three friends weren't expecting to become tamers when a new Digimon MMORPG sends them on a digital dive to a world that's old, and yet still new.
1. Chapter 1: Digital Dive

**Well hello everyone, it's been a long time since...anything. I've been on archive of our own recently, trying to see which website I should post certain stories too. Anyway, here is my first Digimon fanfiction, set** _ **primarily**_ **in the universe of the video games instead of the anime. After playing a few of the old ones and recent ones, I did a little research on the lore, and it led to the beginning of this story right here. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Digital Dive**

 _Legendary Tamer_

 _Chosen Child_

 _Digidestined_

 _Cyber Sleuth_

 _Saver…_

The Digital World is a cyberspace of multiple universes. Each one is diverse; having different origins, different locations, and even branching timelines _._ One constant, however, is the bond between humans and digimon. The power of these bonds have led many heroes to do what most would believe to be the impossible: save the world.

And yet the so called supercomputer, god of some of these Digital Worlds is the one who causes these problems: Yggdrasil (or King Drasil). It's purpose is to watch over the Digital World and the digimon. The problem, however, is that some of it's avatars have gone rogue thanks to evil intentions of digimon, humans, digital creatures, or they try to carry out a self-satisfying sense of justice. No matter the cause, that avatar will most likely execute a plan to eradicate the Digital and Human Worlds at any cost. A task that comes easy when the Royal Knights listen to any of the Yggdrasils so blindly.

Except for Norn. _She_ is a human avatar of a Yggdrasil's consensus designed to blend in with humans and observe what Digimon mean to them. After her Yggdrasil was consumed by a demon lord the **higher** god, Eniac, wanted her to aid another Yggdrasil avatar (the one who prefers the name King Drasil) to see if it was possible for humans to migrate to the Digital World. Word of this has reached other avatars, and despite not looking into the migration idea they allow digimon and human interaction.

Now the _Original_ Yggdrasil is still alive, and dislikes how Eniac and other gods run each Digital World. It wants a change; an evolution of the Digital World where no humans can interfere. Where there will be no _Digital Monsters._ His vision is a world full of perfect _Digital Lifeforms._ The original Yggdrasil created a NEW Digital World that seperated the digimon into three terminals, but only _it's_ Royal Knights reside their. Years and years it's been thinking of a way to create creatures, similar to Norn, that are human and can work with Digimon just like tamers, chosen children, and digidestined. The problem is that it takes up to much data to create a mere trio of life forms such as these...unless he can find the junk data of a human who has died in the Digital World.

Ironically, Yggdrasil fails to understand that he still needs humans to carry out his new world order.

Many believe that you need a pair of goggles, or some kind of item like a crest to be a hero. Some believe you need the strongest digimon, or a vast army to be powerful. The truth is all you need is a brave heart, and one vision of what you are fighting for.

A new adventure is about to begin in a Digital World where the keywords are sun and moon.

* * *

"With fifteen minutes left in class, why don't I get started on the Big Bang Cosmology?" Ms. M, the teacher, asked.

The students groaned as Ms. M pulled up a video from the internet about the beginning of the universe. It was an hour long, and they would be watching it right before class ends. They've been learning about this subject since last week, and this science class wasn't going to have a final exam. Many wanted Ms. M to just let them out early, but it was against high school rules. So the alternative was to listen to music and watch other videos on their phones as Ms. M turned off the lights.

Lynne Jacinta was going to pull out his cell phone, but he pulled another device from his backpack instead. It had an LCD screen, so he did use the light from his cellphone to see the colorless screen better. It wasn't an mp3 player, or an old video game handheld. It was a-

"Look, this fool is playin' Tamagotchi!" a boy named Drake held up Lynne's device and tossed it around the room.

"This ugly creature just took a shit," a girl named Trinity laughed. "I guess the only dog that won't attack you are virtual dogs Jacinta."

The class busted out laughing at the joke. It was not that funny, but the fact it was from two of the cool kids made anything funny. Lynne was trying to snatch his device back from Trinity until the teacher beat him to it. She pushed up her glasses and straightened her posture.

"That's quite enough class," she said with her hands on her hips, "there's nothing wrong with Lynne liking Tamagotchi or anything similar to it. I'm sure many of you have interest in something you would not like to be thrown around the classroom."

"Of course Mrs. M," Drake smirked, "but the interests the rest of us guys have involve legs and thighs; not the kernels chicken if you know what I mean. Who knows what I'm talking about!?"

The entire class laughed again. Before Mrs. M could calm them down the final bell went off and everyone ran out. Lynne being the exception due to Mrs. M still holding onto his device. She placed it in his hand.

"Thank you Mrs. M… and sorry for causing another mess, again," Lynne said as he turned the device off and slipped it into his pocket, "have a nice weekend."

"Hold on a second Lynne," the teenager turned around looked at his teacher, "that wouldn't happen to be one of the digivices based on that Digimon cartoon would it?"

"Yeah, but it's not exactly based on the ones from the show," Lynne chuckled. "It's the Digimon Accelerator, or Digimon Accel for short. It's continuation of the Digital Monsters Virtual Pet line. I guess it's not too different from the digivices, but it's still a separate brand in a way."

"I see. I might have to pick up one for myself," said Ms. M. She smirked and placed her hands on her hips when Lynne looked at her in surprise. "Hey, just become I'm a teacher doesn't mean I don't have any interests outside of my field of study. Or are you assuming I'm too old?"

Lynne placed his hands up defensively. "Not all Ms. M. You just don't look like the person who would be interested that's all."

"Well, don't always be quick to judge a book by its cover," Ms. M walked back to her desk. "Enjoy your weekend Mr. Jacinta."

Lynne waved goodbye to the teacher and walked out of her classroom. It was the weekend and he was planning on playing the new Digimon MMORPG with his friends Harper and Quinn. He just wished it was summer so, he could spend more time outside of school with them, and to take more photographs. Although, anything worth waiting for should be enjoyed at the fullest.

* * *

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" Lynne said as he entered the front door of his house.

Not hearing his mom's voice he looked out into the backyard to see if she was there. Then he looked toward the refrigerator. There was note sticking to the door.

 **I have stay a work late tonight, honey. I already cooked dinner and your father and sister will be over there after she is done with cheerleading practice. I know how you feel when your around your father, but please hang in there for me.**

 **Love you, Mom**

"Just great," Lynne sighed, "but I'll do it for mom. It just had to be on the day the game would be released online."

Lynne hurried to his room and decided not to let the thoughts of his father and _half_ sister coming over ruin his night. If he hurried, he could play the game before the two arrive. When he made it to his room he turned on his computer, went to the website to download the game, and called Nora as the game downloaded.

"Bummer," Nora said over the phone, "I hope you get a chance to play before they show up."

"Yeah," said Lynne. "I can already hear him talk about how _men shouldn't be interested in art and photography_. I don't hate sports, but I don't want to be an athlete. I wish that would be okay with him."

"Some parents just have it fixed that their children should follow gender stereotypes," Nora chuckled, "at least your mom's not like that."

"She's more of a tom boy," Lynne smiled. He noticed that the game had finished downloading, "Okay, Nora the game's finished downloading on my end. Did Quinn already login before us?"

"Yep, you know he fixed his laptop to be a gaming pc," said Nora, "Meicoomon server right?"

"That's what we agreed on," Lynne sang. "See you there as your avatar."

After that, Lynne placed his hand on the computer mouse and clicked the install prompt for the game. The loading had some nice graphic design. It featured a digiegg hatching into koromon, then Agumon, a Tyrannomon, Metal Greymon, and then Victory Greymon. Tyrannomon was weird to Lynne. Usually Greymon or Geo Greymon were the representative champion levels for Agumon. He knew digimon had multiple evolutions because Nora told him that upon getting his Digimon Accel, but it was still strange that the champion would be different.

[ **Installation Complete** ]

"Great!" Lynne smiled.

He filled the necessary forms for an online game: name, age, timezone, the usual criteria. Then he was brought to a screen to create his online avatar. He was surprised at the designs and proportions of the character model.

"This is already a step up from Digimon Masters," said Lynne. "I was expecting something in the art style of Digimon Adventure, but their going with Cybersleuth and Next Order."

A short jacket that came to the chest, a hat with cat-like ears at the top, and denim shorts that covered the knees made up his avatar. Now the colors were all default so, it pretty much was comparable to a clown.

"Colors, colors," Lynne pondered. His mind wandered until he looked at his video game shelf. The back of one of his few digimon games caught his attention. He chuckled as it was his first Digimon game not based on any of the shows. "Well purple and blue are _cool_ colors. I think my avatar will look cool in blue, and violet!"

After finishing his avatar, the screen went to a partner selection screen. Lynne noticed the digi-eggs were of the main digimon from the show. He sighed and was about to chose the agumon egg until he noticed a digivice in the corner of the screen. After clicking on it the text, a prompt popped up that read: connect a digital monster virtual pet or digivice to import a rookie or champion level digimon as your partner. Keep in mind that the stats of the digimon will be affected.

"Well this digimon was going to be one of the the starter's in Hacker's Memory," Lynne plugged the Digimon Accel into his computer via a usb cord. "And he was suppose to be the main partner in Digimon Tamers. I think it's time for this little guy to shine."

After the the transfer was complete, Lynne clicked the start icon on the computer. The words _digital dive_ flashed on the screen over and over. Then the screen went dark.

"Download was fast, install was fast, but loading the graphics and levels is taking a while," Lynne leaned back in his chair and rolled around the room. He stopped at his window and saw a sports van in his mother's driveway. "There goes my time to play."

Lynne went to his computer and saw a bunch numbers scattered across the screen. "The game crashed? Aw come on, I know my computer wasn't built with a gaming processor, but it's still the recommended model!"

As Lynne touched his keyboard, the numbers latched onto his arm. He couldn't pull away and the digits were beginning to engulf his body. Everything went dark; the last thing he heard was the sound of his father entering the house.

* * *

Lynne felt his back against a floor. A cold floor. He stood up and rubbed the back of his head. He felt a hat, he wasn't wearing a hat before. When his vision came to he looked at his surroundings.

"Lava?" Lynne thought, pulling on his shirt. At that moment he realized he wasn't in his school uniform anymore. "This outfit: purple shirt, blue hat, black jacket...no this has got to be a dream."

 **Incorrect. This is location is Shadow Abyss also known as Shadow Hell.**

Lynne looked around to figure out where that voice was coming from. He heard a weird noise, like a cellphone notification coming from his pocket. He took it out and to his surprised he was holding…

"My Digimon Accel?" Lynne inspected the device. "No, it's a Digivice iC. Sweet colors."

Lynne inspected the device again. Then an idea came to him.

"If this is a dream, then maybe"- Lynne playful spun around, "D.N.A Cha-"

"A human!"

It wasn't his father's voice. It was deep and frightening, but it shook the ground he stood on. Lynne turned around to see a dinosaur. He backed up as the creature approached, but stopped once he noticed what the creature was.

"A- An agumon?" Lynne said, his lips stuttering.

The agumon stopped moving. "An agumon? Just an agumon? I'm a Black Agumon, a variant of that goody-two shoes pepper breathe punk! That's bad news for you, human."

Before Lynne could reply, the Black Agumon blew a fireball at the boy. Lynne jumped backwards, and suddenly felt a blow to the stomach.

"Kid, you're just skin and bones," the Black Agumon said with a scoff. "I was gonna eat you whole, but I think I'll enjoy just killing you for a quick work out."

Lynne spat, still feeling the pain from the blow to the stomach. "I had no clue agumon could be so sadistic." _Is this what I get for saying agumon is an overrated digimon?_

"Pretty much just us dark variants and the nise hasake agumon," the Black Agumon ran toward Lynne with a claw held forward. "In one blow, you'll be red digisoul!"

"No, no wait!" Lynne held his Digivice iC in front of himself like a shield. "I'm sorry! I don't know how I got here, so I didn't realize humans weren't allowed here."

"Summon!"

When the sound of footsteps died down, Lynne opened his left eye. The Black Agumon was lying on its back. One of its arms was frozen and the other had scorch marks. Suddenly, a hand was in front of Lynne's face. It was covered by a red a glove; he followed the arm to see the individual.

"Now an impmon?" Lynne backed away from the digimon slowly. However, he noticed that this digimon, unlike the Black Agumon, wasn't angry. Come to think of it, he looked confused, sad?

"What's wrong?" the Impmon asked. "Don't you remember me Lynne?"

"Remember you?" Lynne asked as stopped moving.

The Impmon placed a hand on it's shoulders and tilted his head to the side. "We're partners. You're my tamer."

Lynne was still confused until the thought came to him. He didn't get a chance to say anything, for the Black Agumon stood up.

"Partners? I should've known you were a tamer. Probably from Digi-Central or CITY sent to capture little the Big Boss Black Agumon!" He shook his left arm and the ice shattered. "You look like that popular girl tamer. Oh, it doesn't matter. You seem like a weak bunch anyway. Still, I think it might be fun to do this!"

The Black Agumon yelled and energy swarmed around him.

"D.N.A?" Lynne said out loud.

"We call it Digisoul around these parts," said the Impmon.

In a flash of light there was a Black Tyrannomon in place of where the Black Agumon once stood.

"This might be a little overkill, but damn am I gonna enjoy it!" yelled the Black Tyrannomon. He pointed at Impmon, "You got a cheap shot on me, but all you Impmon are weak fools. I think it's time to put you in your place."

Impmon crossed his arms and smirked. "We'll see about that! Lynne, it's time to digivolve!"

"But how do I-"

"Focus on making me digivolve. Don't let anything else cloud your thoughts."

Lynne nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel Impmon's presence, forgetting that the Tyrannomon was around. Then he felt something else. Something burning, from within his heart. This feeling traveled from his heart to his shoulder, and finally toward his hand.

Lynne opened his eyes and noticed his right was charged with violet digisoul. He knew what to do now. "Digisoul Charge!"

After grasping the Digivice iC with his hand full of digisoul, Lynne aimed the device at Impmon. The virus-attribute digimon was engulfed in violet light that was enough to blind Tyranomon for the moment.

" _ **Impmon Digivolve To: Wizardmon!"**_

When the light faded away, Impmon was now the digimon Wizardmon.

"Wow, Wizardmon," Lynne said, completely awestruck. " _I...I just digivolved my own digimon just like in the television shows."_

"Doesn't matter if you digivolved or not," Dark Tyrannomon said with confidence, "you're still no match for me for being a partner to a human. They remove the survival extinct from our data and make us weaker upon evolution."

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that," said Wizardmon. He turned back to Lynne, "get back a few feet."

Lynne nodded and gave Wizardmon some space. Dark Tyrannomon rushed forward with his claws at his sides.

" **Dark Nail!"** It yelled.

" **Ice Illusion!"** Wizardmon twirled his staff and the wind generated a blizzard.

Dark Tyranomon was still on the move; however, he was slowing down. Snow was covering his body. It appeared to be shivering. Finally, it was frozen solid. Wizardmon swung his staff against the frozen reptile and it shattered into data fragments.

"Digimon from Shadow Abyss can be real jerks sometime," Wizardmon said as he degenerated back into Impmon. "It's a good thing you me summoned from your digivice when you did. What were you waiting for anyway?"

"To wake up from this dream," Lynne said, sighing.

He suddenly felt pain in his left arm, seeing that Impmon pinched him out of the blue.

"Nope, this is no dream," Impmon said with a playful smile. "This is real. You're a tamer Lynne. Why don't you remember me?"

Lynne paused for a moment. A digimon, standing right before him calling him his tamer. Digimon Story Online wasn't virtual reality, and that blow to the stomach from the Black Agumon proved that. However, Digimon are products of a Japanese video game company; they're no more real than a Pokemon.

" _Then again"- Lynne closed his eyes. "Digimon are_ _ **Digital Monsters**_ _. Computer programs, artificial intelligence at that. Technically, it's not impossible to create them since we have digital assistants on smartphones and computers now- Oh I don't know!"_

"You okay there?" Impmon asked.

Lynne opened his eyes and realized the he was pulling on his hat. He chuckled and held both of his hands behind his head.

"Sorry about that," He looked around the area and then back at Impmon. "This is just a lot to take in, I mean-"

"Want to talk about it?" Impmon asked, looking around the area. "I know a place that's definitely more pleasant than this."

"More pleasant is nice," Lynne smiled as he followed Impmon.

The virus-attribute digimon led Lynne to a portal. He told his tamer to stand on it and select the first location that pops up on his digivice's screen.

" **Digi-Central?** "

"It's a safe haven for tamers who are just getting started."

Lynne nodded at Impmon's explanation and selected the area with his digivice. A bright light engulf the two and they were out of Shadow Abyss.

* * *

 **And there's the end of Chapter 1. I hope it was a good introduction to the story I'm looking forward to tell. Like I said before, it's primarily a gameverse fanfic with little hints here and there to the anime that will be important later on.**

 **Why did I have Impmon as Lynne's partner? My first goal for the fanfic was not to chose a dragon or lizard digimon as Lynne's partner. It was between Impmon, Dracmon, and Petit Mamon, and I chose Impmon because his skill set compliments a specific digimon who it and their tamer will show up soon. And I have ideas for his digivolutions (and other digimon's) down the road.**

 **Also, there will be no fan-made digimon. I wan't to stick with canon digimon, even if some evolution lines I use won't be canon.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Colosseum

**Chapter 2**

 **Colosseum**

It was a utopia, definitely better than Shadow Abyss.

Digi-Central had a water fountain in the center, surrounded by a beautiful display of flowers. There was a symbol of the sun and moon on the floor, and two holograms reading: King and Queen's Room and Gift Shop.

"Digi-Central…," Lynne looked around the area.

"This is where the first _Tamer Union_ was developed," Impmon said as he lead his tamer around the area. "A long time ago, a group of humans went on a digital expedition to try and bring peace between the Human World and Digital World. Right now, this work is handled by a group of tamers and digimon known as the Data Squad."

"D.A.T.S.?" Lynne asked, looking surprised.

"That's the name of their tamer union, but the group of individuals decided to call themselves the Data Squad, but some call them _Savers_ ," Impmon informed him. "Marcus Daimon, Agumon, Thomas Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, and Falcomon."

"I know them!" Lynne shouted. "Well I've seen them and heard of their stories. Like how they defeated that Kurata guy who fused himself with Belphmon, and then they defeated King Drasil after Kurata enraged him with those...dimensional bombs or something."

"Fused with Belphemon?" Impmon crossed his arms and looked at Lynne in confusion, "I think you heard the wrong information Lynne. They just recently defeated Kurata, his Bio-Hybrids, and their Gizumon. Now they did battle the data of Belphemon and the other six demon lords that were fused with children who were under the influence of each deadly sin. And before that they fought this digimon called Algomon."

"So Kurata was defeated recently, as in not too long ago?" Lynne asked.

Impmon nodded, then he placed his hands on his hips and smiled at Lynne. "It's funny. You don't remember me, but you know about digisoul and the Data Squad. You're an interesting kid Lynne."

"Hey, I'm not a kid," Lynne smiled back, "I'm sixteen, and almost done with sophomore year of high school."

"It seems like we're getting a lot of older tamers these days."

Lynne and Impmon turned around to see an elderly man approaching them. When asking if he knew who he was, Impmon shrugged his shoulders.

"Good afternoon their to you young man and to your Impmon," the elderly man said, holding out his hand.

"Uh, good afternoon to you too sir," Lynne said as he shook the strangers hand.

"Kogure, or Mr. Gure as I am more formally addressed."

Lynne winced at the name, "Mr. Gure?"

The man nodded. "I help Tamers get adjusted to what's going on in the Tamer Union, but now that we have separate branches in different parts of the Digital Worlds servers, I just escort tamers to the DigiColosseum for recruitment. More than likely you'll end up in CITY."

"CITY?" Lynne repeated, stepping forward. "You're talking about Night Claw and Light Fang right?"

Impmon and Mr. Gure looked at the boy in surprise, both for different reason.

"Most of the tamers I spoke to referred to Night Claw as Night **Crow** ," Mr. Gure chuckled.

"And you know about those two unions as well?" Impmon asked, "I'm beginning to think you know more than you're allowing yourself to remember."

"More like I'm feeling...nostalgia," said Lynne as he rubbed his head.

" _Interesting…"_ Mr. Gure pointed towards a Grand Locomon. "If you two don't mind getting on that Grand Locomon."

He noticed Lynne's unsure expression.

"No need to worry, it's on a course for the Colosseum. Usually we would tell each tamer send themselves via digivice, but we don't have a digigate to the Colosseum from here. Digi-Central has its own Colosseum."

Lynne decided to trust Mr. Gure since he appeared to be a good man (and there wasn't much of a choice either way). He and Impmon waved goodbye to elder and ran off for the Grand Locomon.

"So his partner's an Impmon? Interesting."

Mr. Gure looked over his shoulder, noticing an elderly woman with grayish-purple hair. He smiled at her.

"Thank you for guiding them Kogure, I'll be keeping watch on that tamer from now," the lady smiled. "After all, he is my responsibility and if destiny aligns he'll be with one of my favorite tamers of this world."

* * *

The first thing Lynne noticed about the Colosseum was that it was floating in a cyber space. It was the Digital World after all, but he wasn't expecting a Colosseum ground to be floating in the air. He was happy to see other humans on the train ride though. Everyone had some cool and unique digimon; even some Lynne had never seen or heard of before. He brushed the thought off as he tried to search for Nora and Quinn. He and Nora started the game at roughly the same time, and Quinn had a few good minutes before them.

"Looking for something?" asked Impmon.

"My friends Nora and Quinn," said Lynne. "We sort of made a...digital dive right? Well we made one around the same time, and I'm curious if there here to."

"What do they look like?"

Lynne was about to answer until he saw his reflection in a window. "I don't know. My appearance changed, so there's probably did too."

"What digimon do you think would be their partner?" Impmon asked.

"Well my friend Nora always adored Floramon. Something about how she looks very sassy and tomboyish," Lynne chuckled, "and Quinn, he's a dragon lover. For him I would assume Hackmon, Dorumon, or Dracomon."

"Huh, my two best friends are a Floramon and Dorumon," Impmon smiled. "The three of us grew up near Digi-Central in the Data Forest. I was the cutest Kyaromon, and let's just say the digibabes couldn't get enough of yours truly."

"That's right, I did raise an- you from Kyaromon," Lynne recalled. "So when I wasn't checking on you-"

"I was probably at school," Impmon finished.

"Interesting," Lynne said as he looked at the Digivice iC in his possession.

"I think the fastest way to find your friends or to get noticed by them is to get into some battles," Impmon said as he noticed the reception desk. "What do you say?"

"But what role does a tamer have in a battle?" Lynne asked as he recalled tamers just sitting on the sidelines. "You pretty much took care of that Dark Tyrannomon yourself."

"A tamer's role in battle is to support their digimon," Impmon began to explain, "boost my spirit, encourage me, and stuff like that."

Lynne raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, "In other words I'm a cheerleader?"

"Of, of course not!" Impmon reassured.

Lynne laughed at the virus digimon's reaction, "Just kidding. I'm still trying to comprehend all of this, but I do know a few things about digimon, tamers, and how certain things work...it's just I didn't know digimon were real."

"Well you do now," said Impmon as he slapped Lynne's shoulder. "Maybe you were going through one of those human growth phases...publicity."

"Puberty."

"Potato, Patato."

The two shared a laugh and continued on through the Colosseum. Lynne looked around at some sights. There were food stands, plush toys, key chains, and other merchandise being sold around shops. A Digi-Elf tried to sell him a pair of _goggles_ , but Lynne wasn't interested in any. He did buy a pack of DDP chips from a Kuzuhamon. What caught his interest the most were the banners and flags hanging around the area.

Night Claw, Light Fang, Blue Falcon, Silver Cross, and Black Sword. Impmon had said the last three Tamer Unions are composed of Guard Tamers who live on another server in the Directory Continent. Impmon didn't really know much about them besides that to enter their server was practically digital diving another Digital World. Only those granted permission from the Tamer King and Queen, and the Observers were allowed to enter the server.

"I.D. please!"

"Huh?" Lynne noticed that he and Impmon were at one of the receptionist desks. The one who had asked for the I.D. was a Kudamon.

"Your Tamer I.D. please," the Kudamon asked again.

"Oh, sure," Lynne said as he took off his digivice from around his neck. The Tamer I.D. was one of the options that popped up first, so he remembered it right away.

"Lynne Jacinta," the Kudamon said as he uploaded the data from the digivice ic into some database, "Jacinta Lynne."

"What are you uploading exactly?" Lynne asked. He hoped it was nothing private, or anything that a virus could steal information from.

"Just uploading your tamer information into our database so union leaders will be able to evaluate you during your battles," the Kudamon handed Lynne his digivice.

"Head into that door, and enter the digi-gate on the purple corner. Your first opponent will be waiting."

"Another tamer?" Impmon asked.

The Kudamon shook his head, "Just a digimon. In an hour is when we'll begin the Recruitment Tournament. Hone your skills for now, and shine during the Recruitment."

* * *

"So any idea on who we might face?" Lynne asked as he looked over the cards he loaded into his digivice.

"No clue," Impmon said as he moved his arms behind his head. "I doubt it'll be tougher than that Dark Tyrannomon though."

"But this is a Digimon who works for the Colosseum," Lynne noted, "they probably had training to test tamers and their partner digimon."

"Probably," Impmon yawned as they got closer to the exit.

The arena, similar to the entire Colosseum ground, was floating in mid air. The were boarders on the ground to mark how far back a tamer should be from the digimon. There were seats and a small crowd present to watch the fight. Lynne noticed there were no humans in the crowd, just some digimon.

"Digimon and...Lady Digimon," a referee, a human referee, appeared in the center arena. "In this corner, we have newcomer tamer: Jacinta Lynne and his partner digimon: Impmon!"

Lynne raised an eyebrow as to why they called his last name first.

"And in this corner"- the referee continued, "the mallard of swagger, the duck who's too legit to quit, it is Gawappamon!"

"Gawappamon?" Lynne tried not to laugh when he saw the data digimon stroll to the arena. He knew the digimon from the Data Squad show, but he was sure it never did anything.

"See, what I tell ya?" Impmon walked nonchalantly to the arena center.

Lynne had to agree with him. There was no way a silly digimon like Gawappamon could beat the two of them so easily.

"Ready…," the referee backed away from the the two combatants, "begin!"

Impmon popped his fingers and smirked, "Let's make this quick. My tamer and I have people to see, ranking up to do; stuff like that. Sum-"

"Hold up!" Gawappamon held his webbed hand in front of Impmon. Then the data type digimon broke out in a dance.

"Okay…" Impmon said as he watched his opponent perform various dances. He didn't know if he should attack, or try to out dance him. Not that he was a good dancer anyway.

"Is he okay?" Lynne asked the referee.

The referee nodded, "That's just his style."

Lynne just scratched his head at the answered and looked back at the arena. Gawappamon was now listening to a walkman. _Talk about old_. The young tamer decided now was the best time to strike.

"Impmon go now!"

Impmon nodded and levitated himself. Then thrusted himself toward the data type digimon. "How about a good mach punch to knock the ear worm from your noggin'!"

Gawappamon was still dancing to the music from the walkman. He began to sing a few lyrics from the song; Lynne recognized it as the theme to the _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_. It made sense since Gawappamon is nicknamed the DJ Duck or DJ Digimon.

"The playground"- Gawappamon suddenly bent over on his back, dodging Impmon's mach punch.

"Wait, how did he-"

-"Might as well kick it!"

The next thing Impmon knew was the feeling of a webbed foot kicking him in the jaw. The arena was spinning until his head finally smacked against the ground.

"Impmon, you okay!" Lynne called out.

"Yeah," Impmon muttered, wiping the dirt off the corner of his lip. He got up and charged his hands with fireballs, "but he won't!"

The virus digimon tossed a volley of fireballs at Gawappamon. It looked as if the data digimon wasn't going to have enough time to evade them, but he did. Impmon tossed more at him, and the process repeated over and over. This time Gawappamon was singing a j-pop, or j-rock song.

Lynne could only make out one word from the lyrics, "Son Goku?"

He inspected how Gawappamon was moving now. The fluidness and the preciseness. He wasn't just dancing to the walkman.

"The music is giving him power," Lynne deduced. "Impmon, it's the MP3 Player…, I mean walkman! It's giving him power!"

"Then let's raise the level to over nine thousand volts," Impmon said as he charged up electricity in his finger, " **Nanomachine Break**!"

"Can't Touch This!"

Like before, Gawappamon dodged all of Impmon's attacks. The data digimon was a dancing machine. Lynne tried to think of a solution.

"Come on Lynne, what would Nora do in the card game at a time-" Lynne smiled, and quickly pulled out his deck of DDP Chips. "Of course! Impmon, get ready to sing a song!"

"What?" Impmon asked, noticing the crowd uproaring in laughter. He was embarrassed until he realized Lynne was getting ready to swipe a DDP Chip. With this in mind, Impmon ran toward Gawappamon to get as close to him as possible.

That made the data digimon swing at him.

" _Good idea Impmon,"_ Lynne scanned the chip with his digivice, " **DDP Chip, Scan! Lalamon's Lullaby!** "

Letting Gawappamon land a blow, Impmon grabbed onto his arm and screamed right at his face. The frequency of the attack was strong enough to blow the headphones right off of him, and put the data digimon to sleep.

"Now let's try this again," Impmon charged up dark energy in his right hand and pressed against Gawappamon's chest, "here's a variant of my **summon** attack!"

Gawappamon opened his eyes at that moment. He was sent flying off of the arena. Lynne and Impmon could've sworn his last words were "Mama Naw!" It was almost like he was the partner of Will Smith.

"The winners of the match are Impmon and Jacinta Lynne!" the referee announced when a group of digielves carried Gawappamon back onto the arena.

Even though a bunch in the crowd were calling it a win by ring out, Lynne and Impmon didn't care. The two pounded their fists together in victory.

"Bravo."

Lynne and Impmon looked at their entrance and saw a young women with purple hair. She was wearing glasses, and looked a bit too fancy to watch battles in a Colosseum.

"Uh, can we help you?" Lynne asked. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

"No, but I can Lynne Jacinta," the woman said as she pushed up her glasses and smiled, "my name is Mirei Mikagura, a help desk of sorts to those new to the world of Digimon."

"Oh, you're-" Lynne wasn't able to finish as Mirei interrupted him.

"Going to show you something that will make you happy," she curled her index finger inwards, "this way please."

* * *

"Would you two just back off!"

"I don't care if you two are mega level, get your hands off my tamer!"

"Angewomon, Ladydevimon; I told you both not to harass anymore tamers," Mirei said as she, Lynne, and Impmon made it to the Colosseum lobby.

The angel and archangel digimon's both giggled.

"Sorry Mirei, it's just this one is so feisty," snickered Angewomon.

"I like feisty," smirked Ladydevimon.

Mirei sighed and swooshed her hands to the side. Her two digimon step aside to reveal two tamers and two digimon. Each side stared at each with the three tamers pixelating for a brief moment.

"Nora, Quinn!"

"Floramon, Dorumon!"

"Lynne!"

"Impmon!"

Mirei turned her back to the tamers and walked away, "Well then, my work here is done."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The end of Chapter 2. In the original draft I had Lynne originally do a Card Slash to allow Impmon to borrow Lalamon's ability. Later on I looked up more info about the Digimon Accel virtual pet, and found out that it had its own set of cards called DDP chips that could be used to scan items for digimon similar to a card slash. And since the Accel is part of the Data Squad line I thought why not use chips instead of cards.**

 **For those of you who don't know about Kogure, he's from the Digimon World DS/Digimon Story. He helped the protagonist in that game get adjusted to the Digital World, so I thought I'd give him the same role in the ANew Moon. And Mieri, she's been in every Digimon game since Re:Digitize, so here's one more world for her to pop up in. We'll be seeing more of her later on.**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle Chip Challengers

**Chapter 3**

Battle Chip Challengers

It's never an adventure in the Digital World without friends by your side.

Lynne, Nora, and Quincy knew about Mirei from the Digimon games they played. Well, they knew she usually instructs the main characters on how to raise Digimon and so forth. When she was in their presence the three friends could see their real selves, but as soon as Mirei left they could only see their avatar forms.

They forgot about the women as each of them joked about how they looked.

"I'm surprised to see you wearing a skirt Nora," Lynne snickered as he looked at her attire, "I mean you've never been the type to wear them so short like that."

"Well that's how it was made...programed," Nora said, and then punched Lynne in the shoulder playfully, "And I'm wearing leggings thank you very much. Besides, it's a denim skirt and I made the rest of the outfit fit my style."

"And you Quincy," Lynne smiled, moving on to his next friend, "You look so casual, and less tamerish."

"I happen to like this shirt with Digimon logo thank you very much," Quincy smiled. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Lynne refuted. "I look cool."

Nora playfully pulled on one of the tips of his hat. "Not with this hat. You know it's usually worn by girls right?"

"I don't believe that," Lynne argued.

The digimon laughed at their tamers as a Burgermon brought them their lunch. Sandwiches for the tamers and meat for the digimon. The digimon took no time in devouring the meat; their plates wear clean like a washed dish.

"So do all digimon only eat meat?" Nora asked as she was surprised at how wide Floramon could open her jaw.

"No, but it is the healthiest source of food for us," said Floramon.

"Well, for most of us who don't hunt other digimon in the wild," added Dorumon.

"So like that Black Agumon we saw before?" Lynne asked Impmon.

"Naw, he was probably just some jerk that loved to pick fights," said Impmon. "I mean he probably would have eaten you as Dark Tyrannomon, but he'd have to slice you as Black Agumon first."

"That's...reassuring," Lynne said, his body shivering.

"Neither of you have to worry about any wild Digimon because you all have us," said Floramon, "And since we're all good friends we'll be one heck of a team!"

"That's if we're all accepted into the same Tamer Union," Impmon reminded. "But if any of us end up in Night Claw or Light Fang…"

"Night Claw and Light Fang?" asked Quincy.

"You know, the Tamer Unions from Digimon World Dawn and Dusk," Lynne was expecting his friends to know about those two games, but they looked even more puzzled than before, "Digimon Story Sunburst and Moonlight; for Nintendo DS?"

"Oh, well I never really played any of those because most Digimon games came out on Playstation," Nora admitted.

"Same here," Quincy chuckled.

Lynne smiled, "Wow, I played a few Digimon games you two never heard of."

"Still doesn't beat you buying All-Star Rumble instead of Cyber Sleuth," Nora said through a fake cough.

Lynne was about to reply until the Colesseums intercom went off.

"Attention Tamers and Partner Digimon, Attention!" said the announcer, "At the request of D.A.T.S and The Data Squad we will have to rush the tournament. With that being said, the reminder of the battles will be three on three. Find your partners, prepare your cards, take a number, and prepare for battle!"

"Three on three?" Lynne, Nora, and Quincy said in unison.

"Come on, let's go before we get a bad number!" Impmon said as he pulled Lynne out of his seat.

"Okay, okay!"

Quincy and Dorumon ran after their two friends. Nora and Floramon were about to take off, until Nora felt a little uneasy.

"Is something wrong Nora?" asked Floramon.

Nora turned around, she could have sworn she felt someone...breathing down her neck. "I guess it was just the wind. Let's go before we lose track of the guys."

Unknown to the group of friends, Mieri was still around; as well as her Angewoman and Lady Devimon. The older woman smiled at the group.

"Looks like it's time for me to set the destiny on track," Mieri chuckled and looked at her two digimon, "little miss Gold Tamer will be surprised to see me again after losing her _Olympian._ "

* * *

"This has turned to a three on one battle! Will this Numemon be able to take on these three opponents on his own?"

The referee didn't have to wait long for his answer. The virus-species Digimon was about to prepare one of it's flatulent attacks, and was knocked out before having the chance to unleash it. The Digieleves still wore gas masks to block out the digimon's fowl odor though.

"Good riddance if you ask me," Lynne muttered.

"You have something against Numemon?" Impmon asked Lynne.

"There just disgusting okay," Lynne answered.

"Okay," Impmon said in defense, "I mean I'm happy you don't like them. That means I'm less likely to become one."

"Don't mind him Impmon," said Quincy, "Lynne's has a phobia of Numemon ever since a a halloween party in first grade"

"A phobia?" Dorumon snickered.

"Come on they fling poop and body fluids," Lynne defended, crossing his arms. "And I don't like talking about that party..."

"But it's not like their dangerous," Impmon said as he patted Lynne's back. "The only reason most tamers bother with them is because their golden forms bring in a lot of bits."

"Bits?" Nora asked.

"Bits are the currency in the Digital World. Some should have been transferred to your digivices after winning a battle," said Floramon.

The three tamers didn't have a chance to check their digivices as their team number was just called to the stands.

"So soon," Lynne said as the notification disappeared from the digivice. "We don't even know who our opponents are."

"Who cares!" Impmon shouted. "The six of us are best friends, and you all know that stuff about work together, we win this thing. Now bring it in!"

The virus-type digimon placed his hand forward with Floramon and Dorumon placing theirs on top of his. The three tamers did so afterwards. Everything was moving so fast, but Lynne, Nora, and Quincy were just happy to be together. They could see the same look in the eyes of their digimon, it was inspiring.

* * *

Mieri found herself entering the sky box of one of the many tamer unions. When she approached the door, two RookChessmon blocked her path.

"Your hair might be purple miss, but you did not come her with Night Claw," said the Black Rook Chessmon.

"Only Night Claw tamers may enter the sky box," said the white one.

"Fret not chessmon I have a visitor's pass," Mieri said as she held up the piece of plastic.

The two RookChessmon inspected the badge and allowed her to pass by them. The sky box was decorated in purple and featured main virus, beast, machine, and plant digimon. Night Claw welcomed all types of Digimon to Dark Moon City, but they never hid their preferences.

Mieri smiled upon seeing a girl, a Lunamon, a woman, and a ChaosGallantmon. Apparently, they were trying to calm a feud between two tamers.

"I'm just saying Night Claw doesn't need any of these noobs ruining our name," Ponch yelled.

"And I'm saying that you use to be just like these so called noobs," Dorothy argued. "All of us have."

"All of us?" Ponch yelled back. "Who the heck enters a match with a Numemon, a weak one at that?"

"Ponch, Dorothy is right," Chief Julia's voice made both tamer's back down. "The tamers you see before you today are...different from us."

"So?" Gutts, Ponch's friend butted into the conversation. "Digimon are all raised the same, right?"

"Not at all Gutts," said ChaosGallantmon, "different worlds have different terminologies."

"Indeed.".

Everyone turned to see Mieri approaching them. She noticed the girl with her Lunamoon quickly turn away from her, making her smile in delight.

"Chief Julia," she saluted the Night Claw leader, earning one in return. "The Bronze and Gold Tamers of Night Claw."

Everyone watched as swaggered her way over to the girl with the Lunamon.

"I would call you a Gold Tamer, but you competed in the Legendary Tamer tournament, Sayo."

"It's nice to see you again too, Mieri," Sayo greeted without facing the women.

"That's Mieri?" Dorothy whispered to her and Sayo's friend Newton. "The Mieri who took Lunamon away after she and Sayo defeated the seven demon lords?"

"She doesn't look that creepy," Quincy said, adjusting his glasses.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of your presence," Chief Julia said as she stood between Sayo and Mieri.

Mieri shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to enjoy a few battles from the luxury of a sky box. Especially this next one that's about to begin."

"Is it finally a good match!" Ponch boasted.

"I'd recommend these tamers into Night Claw," Mieri chuckled. "One of them already has the look."

The Tamers crowded around the window as the match began to start.

"In this corner we have Jacinta Lynne, Val Nora, Gate Quincy, Impmon, Floramon, and Dorumon of Team...what is your team name?"

The group huddled together for a bit and decided on a name.

"Team Lunar Eclipse!"

"That name sucks," the announced said, ignoring the looks Team Lunar Eclipse were giving him. He moved on to the opposing team, "and in this corner we have Team SunBurst! A ragtag team of tamers who have won fifthteen matches when added together!"

"Fifthteen!" Lynne, Nora, and Quincy yelled together.

"How did they match us up like that?" Dorumon questioned.

"Probably choose us all at random," Floramon assumed.

"No way!" Impmon motioned his friends to the opposing team. The tamers were confused, but Dorumon and Floramon shared the virus-types expression.

The Digimon on Team Sunburst consisted of Gatomon, Aluramon, and Monodramon.

"Well if it isn't our old _friends_ from the Digimon Academy!" Monodramon said, cracking his knuckles.

"Digimon Academy?" asked Quincy.

"It's a school in Heritage Cape," Dorumon growled.

"I just hope the lot of you actually improved since those days," Aluramon chuckled, "Still only know two attacks Floramon."

"Wouldn't you like to know, tulip twerp!" Floramon yelled, aiming her flowered hands at her rival plant digimon.

"And let's not forget the little devil that tried to fight mega level digimon," Gatomon scoffed. "I hope you put up a better fight now that you've got a tamer."

"My tamer is smarter and more strategic than yours ever could be!" Impmon bellowed.

"I-Impmon!" Lynne didn't like how riled he was getting, and the same went for Nora and Quincy with their digimon. He noticed that Gatomon's tamer began a discussion with her teammates and began to laugh.

"Anyway," the referee said as he jumped on a floating podium, "It's Time To RUMBLE!"

The bell sounded off and all six Digimon lunged at each other. Punches, kicks, fire, ice, lightning, and other attacks were being thrown around.

"You call that a fireball?" Monodramon laughed as he smacked away one of Dorumon's attacks with his arm, "That's the weakest **Volcan Napalm** I've ever seen **!**."

Dorumon growled and released a stream of fire from his mouth. It did more damage than his previous attack, for it pushed Monodramon backwards a bit. Smoked sizzled from the wyvern's scales. He countered back socking Dorumon in the stomach, and grabbing him by the tail.

Floramon and Aluramon were slashing each other with their vines. The former was at a disadvantage since she only had one vine coming from her hands. They're vines finally interlocked, giving Floramon an idea.

" **Pollen Shower!** "

The attack was supposed to paralyze Aluramon, but it had no effect. Aluramon smirked.

"Nice try cactus tail, but my **Poison Ivy** will have a much better effect!"

Floramon fel her vision getting weaker and her throat felt scratchy. With her last bit of strength, she forced her vines to grow thorns, forcing Aluramon to let go of her.

Impmon saw that his two friends were struggling. If he gave his electral attack enough energy he could paralyze Monodramon, and then his lunar bubble attack could put Aluramon to sleep. The only thing in his way were a pair of claws.

"Your fights with me," Gatomon said as she swiped her claws at Impmon.

The virus-type digimon came back at her with a few punches. Impmon hated to admit, but she was strong; even without possessing a holy ring on her tail.

Then he felt the power of a DDP chip serge through his digisoul.

" **Wild Howling!** "

An attack of the digimon, gaomon, Impmon howled just like the digimon he borrowed the ability from, and blew Gatomon back in the form of a horizontal tornado. When the attack finished, Impmon looked back at Lynne and gave him a thumbs up. He also noticed that Dorumon and Floramon used a DDP chip move as well; the growlmon species **Exhaust Flame** and kabukimon's **Lion Dance**. The latter made Floramon lose the petals around her face, and they grew back slowly.

"So much for fifthteen wins," Nora said as she pumped her fists into the air. "That referee guy was just exaggerating."

"Indeed," agreed Quincy," should we use another card slash.

"Yeah, but I wanted to try something else first," Lynne looked out at the field. "You ready Impmon?"

"Ready!"

Lynne reached for his Digivice, and then a blinding light came from the arena. He and the rest of Team Lunar Eclipse couldn't see a thing.

"Nice job with the **Holy Light** , Gatomon," said her tamer, Elise. She and the other two tamers swiped a DDP chip in their own digivices.

When Team Lunar Eclipse opened their eyes, their Digimon were already caught in the crossfire of Gatomon's borrowed **Tempest Twist** , Monodramon's borrowed **Bit Fire** , and Aluramon's borrowed **Moon Shooter**. Their digivices beeped, each showing that Impmon, Dorumon, and Floramon were low on health.

"Hey!" Aluramon's Tamer called out to Team Lunar Eclipse, "You three should just give up now. Your Digimon are obviously not on par with ours."

"Though, using the DDP chips was a good counter," said Monodramon's tamer. Then she smirked, "however, I could tell that the Dorumon couldn't handle that exhaust flame."

"And you," Gatomon's tamer pointed at Lynne, "the only reason you chose that attack was to put some distance in between Gatomon and Impmon. Talk about weak."

Team Sunburts Digimon were still ready to fight. They watched as the Digimon from Team Lunar Eclipse got up slowly. Lynne held onto his digivice.

" _How about close the distance between Impmon and Gatomon's levels!"_

Lynne turned to Nora and Quincy, "Guys, can you digivolve Floramon and DorumonDorumonDorumon?"

"Yeah, I did it during when we fought a Blossommon," said Nora.

"But should we do it right now?" asked Quincy, "No one else digivolved during the Normal Tournament."

"Well Gatomon's technically a champion even if she doesn't have a holy ring," Lynne muttered, charging his hand with digisoul, "I don't see why we can't digivolve."

He was unaware of the referee descending to the arena.

"Digisoul Char-"

"GAME! Team Sunburst are the winners! Team Lunar Eclipse is disqualified for an attempt to digivolve."

Lynne looked at both Nora and Quincy; then at their Digimon. He sighed and slapped himself in the face. What made him feel worse was the fact that Team Sunburst were laughing at him.

* * *

"Well that could've ended better," said Dorothy as she watched Team Lunar Eclipse walk off the stage. "Those three still put up a better fight than another tamer I know."

"We need that Team Sunburst to be recruited into Night Claw!" Gutts yelled. "There rookies who know what to do!"

"What did you think of the match Sayo?" asked Quincy.

Sayo thought it over for a moment, "That Team Lunar Eclipse...they just needed more experience."

"Yeah, like they to experience Light Fang so they won't drag our name's in the mud," said Ponch, "Chief Julia, please don't allow them to join us."

Chief Julia ignored him and looked toward Mieri. She didn't agree nor disagree with her tamers, but she was curious as to why Mieri wanted three tamers who lost, badly, "Sayo's told me that your a mysterious one Mirei. You've been called a fortune teller, a dimensional walker, and a witch. Something tells me there's more to these three tamers than meets the eye. Is there a specific reason you wanted me to see this match?"

"The boy," Mirei smirked, "the one with the Impmon, and more importantly with the hat similar to Sayo's. I wanted his friends to come along for the ride because they are included as wel, but I see an interesting destiny for the boy; give or take, you let Sayo be his teacher."

"What does Sayo have to do with him, or what does he have to do with Sayo?" Julia asked, with ChaosGallantmon hunkering near.

"Many things," Mieri smiled as she turned her back to union leader. "Let's just see what the future reveals."

* * *

"You said the other teams didn't digivolve, and what did I do?" Lynne muttered with his face against the table.

"Come dude, it's not that bad," Quincy said as he patted Lynne on the shoulder.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up Lynne," said Impmon, "You haven't made the worst mistake in a tamers history."

"Oh, I haven't?" asked Lynne. "The entire stadium would like to think otherwise."

"No no, there have been worst," said Dorumon, "there wa a tamer who an item that temorarly digivolved digimon to the ultimate level, and used it during a match. Heh, he was disqualified since that item is illegal nowadays."

"And having one can give you ten to twenty sentence," added Floramon.

"The Digital World has some strong laws," said Nora.

"And don't get me started on the tamer who entered the tournament with a hamburgermon a few years ago," Impmon laughed.

"A hamburgermon?" Lynne, along with Quincy and Nora laughed, "digimon only evolve into them if they gain too much weight right?"

"And don't they turn other digimon into hamburgermon by touch?" asked Nora.

"Let's just say Mcdonalds had nothing on the Coliseum that day," Dorumon smirked.

An notification sound came from the digivices.

"We got mail," said Quincy, "congratulations tamer, you've been accepted in the Night Claw tamer union!"

"So have I!" exclaimed Nora.

Everyone looked at Lynne and Impmon, for the two were silent.

"Light Fang…" Lynne murmured.

"And the trio separates…," said Nora.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't visit you guys," smiled Floramon.

"You won't have to visit us," Impmon smirked.

"Because Light Fang will have to accept that I'm in Night Claw!" Lynne smiled and held up his digivice, "it says we need to enter Night Claw's tournament room, but which one is it?"

"If I had to take a guess," Dorumon pointed to a purple poster with the symbol of a monster on it, "it would be that one."

* * *

It was crowded in Night Claws waiting room. The tamers and digimon were lucky that the platform that held them was on the large side, for one careless step and they would fall….somewhere. Lynne remembered thinking that when he played Digimon World Dusk for the first time. It was amazing, a better word would be surreal to see pixels become real with his own eyes.

"Thank you all for being patient."

Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon appeared from a teleported on a higher level. Following behind the two were the other Night Claw Tamers and their digimon. Lynne felt his eyes fall on the tamer next to a Lunamon.

"We're all happy to have a new generation of tamers join the ranks of Night Claw, and help keep the Digital World a safer place," said Chief Julia, ignoring the sound of Gutts muttering. "Being a tamer isn't an easy task. I sure you're digimon have explained how everything works."

"But tomorrow, each of our veteran tamers will be assigned to help the three of you grow into bronze tamers," ChaosGallantmon continued.

"For now, we'll be heading back to DarkmoonCITY and showing you all your Tamer Homes," said Chief Julia. "Just follow Raigo to our Trailmon."

"This way folks, and no sight seeing," said the red haired tamer.

Quincy tapped Lynne on his shoulder, "You heard that guy Lynne, no sight seeing."

"Uh, right!" Lynne said as he shook his head.

"You like to space out a lot huh?" Impmon asked.

"You should see him in science class," Nora chuckled.

When Raigo led the rookie trainers out of the room, everyone else followed suit. Dorothy placed her hand on Sayo's shoulder as she was lost in thought the entire time.

"Are you okay Sayo?" asked Dorothy, "You rarely space out."

"Something just caught my eye," she murmured.

"Well don't act all quiet and mysterious," Newton laughed, "don't want to scare your tamers off now, right?"

Sayo scoffed and then smiled, "Right."

* * *

"So this is a tamer home?" asked Nora.

"Looks more like a beach house," said Quincy

The Tamer Home was made up of a boardwalk, a ladder that led to an upper building. There were a few bedrooms, a closet, two computers, a refrigerator, and even a television with a video game console. Around the home were a few patches of grass with single palm trees, and a few boardwalks leading to small beaches. The home itself was surrounded by a body of water.

"It's definitely something," said Lynne as he gazed out into the ocean.

"Well I've never been in a tamer home before," said Dorumon as he took off and flew around the building.

"None of us have been in a tamer home Doru," said Floramon, "hence the name _tamer home_."

"I feel like somethings missing though," Impmon pondered.

"Like what?" asked Lynne.

"I think a navigator or something," Impmon said as he went over to the refrigerator. He licked his lips upon seeing a huge piece of meat.

"Navigator?" asked Nora.

"I think he means a navimon," said Floramon. "All tamers have one."

"What does a navimon look like?" asked Quincy.

Dorumon landed back inside the home and laughed, "A navimon isn't a digimon species. A navimon is just a digimon assigned to watchover tamers. They could be an agumon, gatomon, demidevimon-"

"Ouch!"

"That's my meat!"

"And apparently they can be two...little girls?" Lynne said he and the others saw two girls standing over Impmon. The youngest one had punch Impmon's across the face and had a trident through the piece of meat. "Nuns?"

"These digimon are the sistermon," explained Flormamon, "they might not look like it, but they're both incredibly strong and love training digimon."

"Hi there, I'm Sistermon Noir, or just Noir as I prefer it," the eldest of the two sistermon smiled.

"And I'm Sistermon Blanc, you can just call me Blanc!" said the youngest of the two sisters. "Though, my sister is more of the fighting type. I more of a pacifist...sometimes."

"Sometimes is right!" Impmon yelled. "You didn't have to punch like that!"

"I don't like people eating my meat," said Blanc.

Noir placed a hand on her shoulder, "You'll have to forgive my sister, for sometimes she doesn't know her own strength. You should see her when she digivolves-"

"And they'll be plenty of time for that, but I think it's time for these three tamers to bid ado to you."

It was Mieri, again. There were no sign of her Angewomon and Ladydevimon which relaxed Nora. Though, the three tamers were still skeptical of the woman.

"Oh ho ho, don't give me that look," Mieri smirked and pushed up her glasses, "I know that the three of you need to go back home given the circumstances of the time you arrived in this world."

"But, can't the three of you stay overnight?" asked Impmon. "Do you have to go back right now?"

Lynne nodded, "I'm sorry Impmon, but sort of entered the Digital World right as my dad and sister came to my moms house. And who knows how long I've, we've been gone in the real world. I'm probably grounded by now..."

"Yeah, but it won't be too long until Summer vacation," Nora smiled.

"We'll be off from school and have more time to visit you guys," sai Quincy.

Mieri smirked at the mention of Summer, "Now why does that give me an idea?"

"But you guys will be back tomorrow right?" asked Dorumon, "I mean since you all were asked to right?"

"Of course," said Quincy, "and tomorrows Saturday so we won't have school or anything else to worry about."

"Will you all be okay," asked Nora.

"Of course," said Floramon, "we'll just hang out here."

"Just don't go off losing your memory or anything like that," Impmon crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Not this time," Lynne smiled.

"If the goodbyes are done," Mieri held her hand toward the Tamer Home's computer, "charge your digivices with digisoul to open a digital gate and each of you will return to your homes."

The three tamers did as they were told, and found themselves pulled into the tamer home's computer screen. The only ones left in the home were Mieri and the digimon.

"They are fast learners aren't they?" the purple haired woman smiled.


End file.
